It is the Destiny of Everyone To Grow Up
by KaylieAysel
Summary: HHr Hermione realizes that her childhood is finally over during the course of the war. A coming of age story for our favorite trio. Also: Who is Corinth, and how will she save them?
1. Holidays and Reunions

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot bunny and Corinth. Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Note: This does not have a beta. If anyone is interested let me know please. Also, HBP did not occur for the most part. Dumbledore is alive. Draco and Snape aren't bad men but the horcruxes still exist.

_

* * *

__She was never quite certain of the day they became friends, but friends they were. Hermione had been nine years old when she met Corinth. At the time all she could remember was thinking it was an extremely odd name for a girl to have. Yet, like everything else about her, Corinth's name was unique unto her. Hermione loved her dearly. _

This was what Hermione Granger was thinking about shortly after returning home the summer after her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had only been home a grand total of fifteen hours before Cori had shown up in her room.

"You know it is polite to knock before entering someone's personal room right?" Hermione asked her friend.

The other girl merely looked up at Hermione with a smirk. At the moment, she was sprawled on the bed with her head hanging over the side and her black hair falling to the floor.

"You know it is polite for friends to offer friends refreshment yes?" she asked in return, her black eyes glowing with barely suppressed mirth.

Hermione shrugged. There was no arguing with that type of logic. Still, it had been far too long since she had seen her old friend and she wasn't going to complain about out-dated social niceties when it concerned this particular person. If she remembered correctly the last time she'd seen Cori was after Sirius died. Far too long, if you asked her, but they were both busy. Hermione had to help Harry and Ron find the horcruxes and Cori… well she had her "job". That was one thing Hermione did not envy: the pressure Corinth faced on a daily basis.

"Stop thinking so much. You're brain will explode if you keep that up," Cori said from right in front of her. She tapped Hermione's forehead. "See. You're head is already swelling with the effort."

"Oh shut your face!" Hermione laughed swatting her friend's hand away.

Cori put her hands to her head and attempted a visual simulation of what Hermione had ordered. The result was a terrifyingly hysterical "fish-face". Hermione couldn't take it and burst out laughing. Cori soon followed her to the floor, making waving motions to somehow bring air back into her lungs.

Hermione had calmed enough to say, "You should really meet Harry and Ron. They would love you!!"

Cori sobered so fast that Hermione was actually worried she'd gone into shock. After all, she'd never mentioned introducing her two worlds to each other. She waved her hand in front of Cori's face to make sure she was focused. Black bored into brown as their gazes met. It wasn't Hermione's friend looking at her now, it was her other side. Hermione lowered her hand and waited for whatever Corinth had to say.

The other girl's eyes were filled with concern and the over-protective gleam they had whenever something was threatening something she loved. "Be careful this year, there are going to be many changes. Only one of them will bring you happiness. The time has come for you to choose between duty and what is right. This is not going to be an easy year for you or your friends. I will offer what help I can, but your destiny is approaching."

When Corinth finished speaking she vanished. Hermione was left in her room with those ominous words hanging over her head. Suddenly, it seemed like a very long time until she would see her friends again.

_One month later…_

Her name being shouted was the only warning Hermione got before she found herself being pulled into a tight embrace by none other than Harry Potter. Her nose was pressed into his chest and her arms pinned to her sides. She was completely surrounded by one incredibly strong quidditch player. She tapped him on the arm.

"While I am very happy to see you Harry, I still need to breathe," she stated, laughter coloring her voice warmly.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed and let her go. Ron stepped in to take his place. He was slightly more daring and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. She blushed from embarrassment because her father had been standing right behind her and was now giving Ron a calculating look. The red headed young man shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze.

"How are you 'Mione?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

"I'm doing alright Ron. How are you?" She turned to look at Harry. "And how are you doing Harry? You promised to write a letter once you got to the Burrow."

He offered her a lop-sided grin. Hermione shook her head wistfully.

"You owe me one Harry James Potter. You are going to make this up to me."

"I'll buy you dinner," he offered.

Mr. Granger's appraising gaze shifted to him. It was quicker to drop though due to his wife smacking him upside the head and telling him to be polite. After all, the neighbors probably thought it was odd enough that two young men, never before seen in the neighborhood had basically clobbered Hermione with their overly enthusiastic greeting. They didn't need to be getting the wrong impression about what _kind_ of friends they were.

Ron took the opportunity to grasp Hermione's attention once more, "I'm alright. Bit tired ya know. Mum still hasn't had that poltergeist exorcised yet. Awful ruckus every night."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She smiled at her two friends and offered them her hands. "Come in both of you. I'll get you something to drink and we can talk in my room."

Five minutes later and all three were sitting in Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the floor leaning back on the bed where Harry was perched. Ron was sitting across from her on the floor. Both young men were busy looking around at the unexplored territory that was a girl's bedroom. Hermione quietly enjoyed the way they seemed awestruck that her room wasn't done entirely in frills and pink. After another ten minutes of undisguised curiosity in which Harry had almost pulled open her lingerie drawer Hermione called for them to get down to business.

Harry was the first to speak and what he had to say wasn't good.

"We haven't found anything new. The locket is still gone and there's no way we can destroy Nagini yet. I'm seeing no way out of this."

"We'll just have to try harder that's all. Have you heard from Dumbledore?" She inquired.

Ron spoke up.

"There's an Order meeting tonight. He asked specifically for you 'Mione. Dumbledore actually forbade me and Harry from going, but he wanted us to let you know."

Hermione exchanged a worried glance with the two boys and felt a shiver crawling up her back. For a moment Hermione thought she felt Corinth's magical signature touch her, but she highly doubted it. She looked at Ron and then she turned to Harry.

"Why only me?"

* * *

A/N: Well, I realize it probably seems a little rushed, but ideas are all kind of scrambled into one overall picture. I promise it will get better as time goes on. Please review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Please no flames. Tell me what you think! Thank you! 


	2. Meeting in the Chamber

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

* * *

She was following the endless corridors on the second floor to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. The castle was silent, with not even the sound of her footsteps to accompany her. During the school year, even at midnight, Hogwarts seemed alive. Now Hermione couldn't feel the always watchful presence the castle seemed to have. The only light came from the lumos spell she had cast in the Great Hall. 

The door to the lavatory was slightly ajar when she reached it. Hermione had never been to an Order meeting with out Harry and Ron by her side. The fact that she had been asked for specifically worried her to no end.

"You know you worry too much," came a soft voice behind her.

Hermione spun, expecting Molly Weasley or some other Order member.

There was no one there… now she was really beginning to panic.

"Up here Hermione."

_Up??? _She looked towards the ceiling. Perched on a window ledge high above her head was Cori. Hermione relaxed slightly and rolled her shoulders. _Too tense- I need to relax. One (exhale)…two (inhale)…three (exhale)…four (inhale)…what is she doing? (exhale)... five (inhale)… six (exhale)… she better no-_

"NO!!!" Hermione yelled a fraction of a second too late. Cori jumped down from the sill and landed with feline grace on her feet. She dusted imaginary dirt from her bum.

"As I said: you worry too much," was the only explanation Hermione received from her strange companion.

"Did you ever think I worry so much because you don't worry at all?" she quipped.

"If you had been worried about me I would have just fazed myself down here. Seeing as how you know a fall like that wouldn't hurt me and hence had no real fear for me, I saw an opportunity to have some fun. As matters stand though, I was referring to the gathering you are going to be attending in a few moments. You really have no reason to be worried. Take my word for it."

Hermione looked back up at the window sill in contemplative silence. Leave it to Cori to know from a glance what was wrong with her. She shook her head.

"What were you doing up there anyways?"

"I was dusting."

Hermione stood staring at her friend as if she had grown not one, but three, additional heads. "You were what?"

"Dusting?"

"You don't know how to do anything domestic."

"And you don't know how to make up your mind."

"About what?"

"Nothing, nothing. No worries."

"Don't avoid the subject! What oh all-knowing-Cori can I not make up my mind about?"

Cori just gave her a look that seemed to say "are you really that dense" and heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Oh right. Fine, whatever. What are you really doing here?"

"Observing and waiting," at Hermione's puzzled glance Cori elaborated. "I've been here since seven o'clock watching those who have been coming and going. Observing the goings-on you might say to see who showed up. It's always fun to watch the spies try to sneak in. They're amusing when they try to imitate the parselmouth recording your headmaster has…"

Hermione blinked. "Spies?"

"Even Hogwarts is not as safe as it once was. Your dark lord has finally infiltrated her halls. But that isn't the point. I was also here waiting for you. You see, as wise as he is, your head master is not the most intelligent of men. He didn't leave anyone up here to make sure the passage stayed open. He essentially locked you out of the meeting on accident. I'm just here to let you in."

Cori waved her hand and the hidden entrance to the Chamber opened. She gave Hermione a gentle squeeze on her left shoulder and vanished.

_Well. Here goes nothing. Just have to relax. _With that mantra in her head Hermione began the long slide down to the ancient chambers below.

* * *

"Ah, Hermione my dear, I'm glad you could join us." 

Albus Dumbledore, Age: Unknown;

Most famous for: Defeating Grindiwald- Wizarding World at large;

Most famous for: the always present twinkling of the eyes (annoying trait really) - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry faculty and students

"Headmaster, professors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione nodded to each and every person seated at the large table in the center of the room.

The Chamber was much pleasanter than it used to be. All the animal skeletons and shedded snake skin had been cleared away. Not to mention the torches that had recently been added threw a cheerful glow into every corner of the room and provided welcoming warmth. There were eight people situated around the olden wooden table. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that it was the same one King Arthur and his knights had used, for it was indeed round and quite ancient. Hermione took the only remaining seat next to Remus.

"_Say nothing of consequence in this chamber. Even statues can talk if the right person asks the questions."_

Hermione jumped at the sound of Cori's voice ringing through her mind. Remus threw her a questioning glance having been the only one to notice it. She shook her head to ward off questions. She turned to Dumbledore just as he moved to face her. He looked very serious, far more so than usual.

"Now my dear, we need to know one thing before we continue this meeting. The Order and I need to know if you are 100 dedicated to the cause of destroying Voldemort at any and all costs. Are you committed to fight for the Light?"

Hermione merely nodded. _How could he doubt that at all?_

"_Just wait. He's trying to lead into something."_

_I thought you said I didn't have anything to worry about._

"_You don't. What he has to say is just going to piss you off."_

_Great._

Hermione snapped her attention back to the chamber she was in. Dumbledore was waiting patiently for her to return her attention to him. Once he was sure he had it, he continued.

"Good. I understand that the question may have caused a slight offense, but in these perilous times one cannot be too careful."

His eyes were still twinkling, but to Hermione it was more discomfiting than comforting.

"I have an important task for you my dear girl. Will you accept it?"

"What is it you wish me to do sir? I won't accept until I know that I can complete it," Hermione replied.

"_Good answer. Not just book smart are you?" _Dumbledore seemed to agree with Cori's silent appraisal of her answer.

"You are wise to ask. What I need you to do…"

"_Brace yourself. Here it comes…"_

"…is to keep me informed of whatever independent plans Harry tries to make. He may do something, thinking it the only way it can be done, and end up jeopardizing not only his life but also our mission. Can you keep an eye on him for us?"

Cori had grossly understated Hermione's reaction when the words finally processed. She wasn't pissed. She was _seething_. How dare Dumbledore ask her to spy on Harry?! She had a few choice words she would have liked to say, alas, her mouth didn't seem to work.

_Let me talk Cori!_

"_Not until you can give a reasonable answer."_

…_five minutes later…_

"_Can I release you now?"_

_Yes._

Hermione stood up and walked away from the table. Her destination was the door and she intended to reach it before she said anything. With one hand on the knob she turned back to the somewhat surprised group, and said, "With all due respect _sir_, you should be concerned about more important things than what Harry is doing. I will not spy on my best friend just so you can have the added comfort of not having a rogue variable in your equation for victory. I'm leaving now, and I can assure you that I won't be back until both Harry and I receive an apology."

She turned to go, but too quick for Cori to interfere and to the shock of everyone at the table Hermione span back around and flipped Albus Dumbledore the middle finger.

"Goodnight Sir."

Stunned silence followed her into the hallway and out onto the grounds.


	3. Dance of the Spatula

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Like my other HP stories this will disregard most of the sixth and the entire seventh book. I apologize for taking so long to update! Enjoy!

* * *

The cool summer night and thousands of stars twinkling overhead did nothing to calm Hermione's temper as she strode down the castle steps. Never in her life had she been as truly angry with anyone as she was at that moment with the entire Order. It wasn't just that Dumbledore had asked her to spy on her friend and the "Savior of the Wizarding World", it was that everyone else had just gone blindly along with it. Harry may be a teenager, but he wasn't stupid and he wasn't overly careless. There were angry tears streaming down her face by the time she reached the gates off the ground. Cori was waiting for her.

Her friend didn't say anything, she didn't need to; all she did was step forward and put her arms around Hermione. When Hermione collapsed onto the ground Cori followed her. She rocked Hermione as her friend let all her thoughts and emotions rush out in one big tirade. When Hermione was done venting she looked at her friend, silently pleading for some comfort, some kind of hope that things could be different.

"Hermione…"

The change of tone was enough for Hermione to pay close attention to her friend's next words. It was Corinth, not Cori, who was speaking to her now.

"I'll need some time to acquire the necessary items, but I have a solution that will give you and your Harry protection from almost anything. Before you thank me I will warn you, the responsibilities that come with this solution will be very trying for you at times and some of the side effects will be permanent. By permanent, I mean eternal. Every life you live, every reincarnation from this life onward, will live with these duties and 'side effects'. Do you still want me to look into it?"

"I would be honored for any assistance you could give me Corinth. Please look into this solution and if the time comes that such a course is the only option I will accept the responsibility for it."

Ancient ebony eyes stared at her from the beloved face of her friend. Corinth blinked once, twice and her eyes were back to their normal green hue.

"All settled then and time to go home!" Cori grinned and raised her hand. "See you soon Hermione!"

She snapped her fingers and the next thing Hermione saw was her front door. _Thanks for the lift Cori._

_You're welcome. Sweet dreams!_

* * *

The next morning the sun dawned on a mist covered world. Hermione awoke to the smell of cooking eggs and the sizzle of breakfast meat in the frying pan. She slid her feet into a pair of red slippers near the foot of her bed and made her way downstairs. Force of habit made her check the driveway for her parents' cars- they were both gone. When she entered the kitchen Harry was at the stove flipping pancakes in the skillet while simultaneously scrambling eggs and keeping an eye on the bacon and sausage. She watched, fascinated by the sight of her best friend doing something so _ordinary_. He looked so innocently happy and she was glad to see him smile because his whole face lit up when he did. Allowing herself to take a step back and looking at him from the perspective of a woman, she admitted to herself that Harry was one of, if not the most, gorgeous men she had ever seen. He was special: handsome, kind, brave, and funny. She loved him for it.

Just then Harry burned his finger and let out a yelp of surprise. He promptly stuck the injured digit in his mouth, looking for all the world like a child who was just scolded for misbehaving. He glared at the frying pan willing it to melt into a blob of iron for daring to burn him. It was all too hilarious and Hermione let out a giggle. Harry spun around, the finger still in his mouth.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said, still giggling. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing serious. Are you hungry? I made enough for all three of us to have second helpings. Well, I made enough for us to have second helpings and for Ron to have one knowing how he eats."

Hermione let out a full laugh at that and went to get dishes out of the cabinets. She handed the serving plates to Harry and then went to set the table. Harry placed the food in the middle of the table and then poured some juice for the two of them. Ron was still asleep. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and sniffed at the food. It smelled better than the food at Hogwarts. She looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Thank you Harry!"

* * *

He had known she was there the minute she stopped in the doorway. He always knew when she was nearby because she exuded an aura of comfort for him. He'd been thinking about her a lot over the summer while he was at the Burrow. What would he do if Ron actually worked up the guts to tell her how he felt? He was jealous about it and he wasn't afraid to admit it. The two of them getting married would bring them closer together and push him a little bit further away. Hermione had been his friend first really, and she was his guiding star. She was the one who was always there, no matter what happened. He didn't want to lose part of his share in her heart to Ron, best friends though they were.

It was these thoughts that had distracted him and caused him to burn himself. He congratulated himself on making her laugh even though his finger _really_ hurt. He pretended to just notice her as he spun around. It took him less than two seconds to see just how beautiful she looked in the misty morning light. Her hair was hanging lose and her eyes were practically shimmering with contained glee. She was wearing a plain white tank top and gold PJ pants. Her hair had the tousled "fresh from bed" look. She took his breath away. He didn't try to fool himself about his feelings for her. He was in love with her and he had known that since fourth year.

As she set the table he focused on getting the food ready. He liked the feeling of doing something so _domestic_ with her. He felt like he was home. He brought the food to the table and sat down across from her. The table was a small rectangle with two chairs on each side. She was sitting with her back to the wall, facing the windows. Her right leg was bent with her chin resting on her knee as she looked at all the food. Harry was amused by the faces she was making, practically drooling over the warm food. She smiled at him and if he hadn't already been sitting his legs would have given out on him.

"Thank you Harry!"

"You're welcome. I did my best so dig in and if it tastes bad eat it anyway!"

He allowed her first pick of everything. He knew what her favorite foods were after being friends for six years, and he wanted to do something special for her as a thank you for letting them stay at her house. He was reaching for the bacon when he felt her eyes on him. When he glanced at her she had a deep, penetrating look in her eyes. It was the kind of look that meant she was weighing the odds about something. Both he and Ron had stayed up the previous night waiting for her to get back from the meeting. She had told them she didn't want to talk about it right then so they'd let her be and she'd gone up to bed. He was willing to bet 20 galleons that she was thinking about something that happened at the meeting, and from the way she was watching him it probably had something to do with him. He set his food onto his plate then sat back and looked at her.

"What is it Hermione?"

"…Last night at the meeting…" she hesitated, thinking about what to say. "Dumbledore asked me to spy on you. He wanted me to be his little gopher and tell him anything and everything you planned! He doesn't trust you Harry!"

Harry was surprised by the news. Hadn't he done everything that old man had asked him to do? Hadn't he been a faithful and strong warrior in the cause for the light? Why Hermione of all people? Harry didn't need a magnifying glass to see how much the request had hurt Hermione, just like he didn't need one to see how much it hurt her to tell him what had transpired. Now he knew why she hadn't told them last night. Ron would have gone off the deep end and _they_ wouldn't have been able to talk about it. He stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He knelt down in front of her as she turned to follow his movement.

"Are _you_ alright?" Harry asked her. She shook her head. "I'm not going to lie to you, partially because you always seem to know when I do."

She smiled at that. He took her hands in his and looked up at her before continuing. "I cannot think of one reason why he doesn't trust me, and I know you can't either 'Mione. I'm sorry that he doesn't, but I'm angry that he put you in this situation. It isn't fair to you. We'll deal with it though. That's what we do. You and I can get through anything. Right?"

"Right," she replied. She bent down and gave him a hug. "Thanks Harry, for not being mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong. Now cheer up because good food can't be wasted on bad emotions."

Harry stood up and went back to his place. He had just taken his first bite when Ron walked in. Ron was still half asleep, and was clearly being led by his nose. He took a moment to consider seating arrangements before plopping down next to Hermione. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek (Harry tried not to glare) and helped himself to his usual large portions of food. Harry decided it would be prudent to talk about something that would capture Ron's attention and keep it away from Hermione. He insulted the Chudley Cannons latest plan of attack and Ron eagerly leapt to his favorite team's defense (spewing bits of food back onto his plate in the process).

* * *

Hermione was careful to make it look like she was stretching as she tried to rub the feel of Ron's lips off her cheek. Part of her was glad that he was being a little bit more forward, but a bigger part of her felt it was somehow _wrong_ that he did that. She felt like it wasn't supposed to be Ron kissing her, for some reason it just didn't feel right. It was horribly confusing because she'd always had a little crush on Ron, but it was fading, slowly, into nothing more than friendship.

_Besides,_ she thought to herself, _there are more important things to think about right now. Like horcruxes and evil dark lords with no hair._

She glanced at Harry across the table. His mood had been improving before Ron came in, but now it was back to its grumpy phase. He'd also been quick to bring up a conversation that would immediately distract Ron for at least half an hour, if not all day. He obviously wasn't enjoying the conversation all that much, his eyes were giving him away. Ron probably wouldn't notice it at all, but Hermione was the world's greatest expert on Harry Potter. He was irritated by something, but it wasn't about Dumbledore. That much she knew. Breakfast seemed to fly by in a blur of quidditch jargon and friendly banter.

She started clearing the table and was surprised when Harry stood up to help.

"You cooked Harry so you don't clean up. House rule."

"It isn't my house rule and I made the mess so I should help clean it up."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"How about a compromise… we'll both clear the table. You wash and I'll dry. Deal?"

Hermione thought about it. It sounded fair and she knew he would be stubborn about helping so she nodded in agreement. He stuck his tongue out at her and then went back to picking up plates. She merely shook her head. Ron was reclining in his chair and didn't seem to have any intention of moving. She carried her pile of dishes over to the sink and ran the hot water tap. Soon the sink was half full of soapy water and she turned off the tap. They were half way through the dishes when Ron piped up:

"Why don't you just clean them with magic? It would take half as long and then we could do something fun. I'm bored!"

"Doing stuff by yourself is fun sometimes. You could help Ron," Harry suggested. Ron looked horrified at the idea.

"No thanks man! Muggle stuff is Dad's area of expertise!"

Hermione shared a look with Harry and then shrugged at him. They went back to the dishes. She heard the chair scrape and turned her head in time to see Ron walk into the living room. Soon the telly was going (Harry had shown Ron the wonders of cable TV the night before) and Ron was engrossed in a sitcom of some sort. She let out a yelp as Harry took the opportunity to whip her bum with the dish towel he was holding. He'd dried the last dish while she was distracted and now made a desperate dash for his life after she picked up a spatula to swat him with. He ran through the living room with her chasing him. Hermione chased him all over the house and finally cornered him in her room. She was about to exact her revenge when her mother came into the room.

The older woman stopped short at the sight of her daughter brandishing a spatula in the direction of a cowering, yet laughing Harry Potter. She decided it was better she didn't know what had led up to this scenario.

"I was just wondering, would you two like to go shopping for school supplies later? I already asked Ron."

"Sure mum!" Hermione replied. "Oh rats! Harry James Potter come back here!"

Hermione ran past her mother, still weilding her spatula, to chase her escaped prey. By the time she caught up with him, Harry had enlisted Ron as his body guard and they were hiding out in the front yard near a tree.

"He can't save you Harry!" She shouted. "Surrender in the name of Justice!"

"NEVER!!"

Ron looked on confused as his two best friends ran in circles around him. He had no idea what was going on, he just knew Hermione was brandishing some kind of torture device at Harry and that he was supposed to protect his masculine best friend. Hermione didn't think twice about him as she chased Harry down the street. She was entirely focused on smacking him with the spatula.

Her plan was foiled when Ron caught up with her, grabbed her around the midsection and ran the opposite direction of Harry, who was laughing hysterically at her.

_Just you wait Harry. I'll dye your hair green and… wait… shopping… ha! I'll make you go clothes shopping with me! HAHAHA Revenge will be sweet!!_

* * *

I'll do my best to update more often. Read and REVIEW please. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames.


	4. Building Heat

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

*like my other HP story this will disregard most of the sixth and the entire seventh book.

* * *

Muggle London was bustling just as much as always, even more so with all the students and their parents who had come into the city in search of school supplies and one last holiday to the city before school started up again. Wizarding London was just as busy in Diagon Alley. This year's class of incoming first years was to be the biggest Hogwarts had seen in the past 70 years despite the war that was constantly in the news. Many of the wizarding families were out in their Sunday best as a way of showing old whats-his-name that he wouldn't intimidate them with his return. Some of them actually believed their tactic would work.

Harry and Ron ducked into the quidditch shop while Hermione and her mother went on to a small bookstore off the main path of the Alley. Hermione's class list for the year required some obscure books that Flourish and Blotts didn't carry and so they had had to order them specially from the man who owned Mystical Obscurity. The store itself wasn't much to look at, _if_ you were a person who couldn't care one way or another about books, but to Hermione it was a paradise. It was clean and orderly, but more than that it smelled of age and the secrets contained within its many pages held tantalizing sway over her. While her mother talked to the proprietor Hermione happily lost herself in many rows and stacks of books.

She picked up a book titled _Ancient Spells of Mesopotamia and Egypt_ and allowed herself to become engrossed in the book's contents.

* * *

They had agreed to meet up at Olivander's old wand shop before heading on to buy school supplies. Ron was busy chatting with some of their school friends and his family, but Harry was anxiously looking around for the Grangers. They should have been at the meeting spot ten minutes ago and he was starting to worry. _'He wouldn't dare be so bold as to attack Diagon Alley in the middle of the day on the busiest day of the year would he?'_

"Ron, I'm going to look for Hermione and her mum."

"Hmmm yeah, sounds good mate, I'll be right here…Harry?" Ron turned to see his friend hadn't waited for a response before leaving. "What's gotten into him?"

The busy streets made it difficult to navigate and it took Harry a good five more minutes to reach the shop that should have taken half the time to reach on a normal day. He looked through the window before stepping into the shop. Mrs. Granger was haggling over the price of the books with the store keeper, but Harry couldn't see Hermione. He slipped in through the door and went off to find his knowledge seeking friend.

She was on the second floor reading what looked to be a very old book. She was leaning against the bookcase with her back to him thoroughly engrossed in what she was reading and she hadn't heard him come up the stairs (which he had done rather loudly in the hopes of getting some hint to where she was).

An idea struck him then that made him almost laugh out loud. As quietly as he could Harry inched closer and closer until he was right behind her. The fresh vanilla scent of her perfume mixed with the subtle smell of flowers and cinnamon that seemed to be her natural scent to create a smell that was entirely Hermione. Harry allowed himself a brief moment to wrap himself in that smell before he leaned in. With his lips mere centimeters from her ear Harry whispered one word.

* * *

"Boo!"

Hermione gasped and almost dropped the book she had been reading. Spinning around she almost bumped foreheads with her oldest friend. '_Well second oldest friend if you include Cori in that mix,'_ she thought to herself. This was the second time today Harry had taken her by surprise, and while she generally liked surprises, this was getting to be too much. He was leaning against the bookcase right behind her, no more than three inches away, his left arm was propped up to help him maintain his balance, but it also made him look a little cocky. So did the small smirk on his face, which Hermione noticed was oh so very close to her own.

"Harry James Potter!" she half whispered, half hissed. "You scared the living daylight out of me! Don't do that again!"

"You know, that's the second time today you've used my full name Hermione," he teased. "I'm beginning to think that you like saying my name. Is there something you'd like to share with the class Hermione Jane Granger?"

She was ready with a witty retort up until he used her full name. There was something about the way he'd said it that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was so soft and warm, but it was almost like a spell as well and she couldn't help looking up at her friend. His eyes, which she always knew were green, seemed so much more expressive when one actually took the time to look at them. There were flecks of gold and brown in them and for some reason the green seemed much deeper in that moment than at any other time. His black hair fell just above his equally black eyebrows. He'd told her he was letting it grow out as an experiment to see if it would tame the mess and she had the sudden urge to reach up and see how soft it was. His skin was free of blemishes except for some very tiny, almost invisible, scars that were all that remained of his fights with Voldemort. _'Does he have those in other places as well? You'd have to be very close to be able to see them I guess…'_

Something changed in Harry's eyes when he realized that she was looking at him in a way that she hadn't ever done before. There was a heat in them that drew her in, made her want to keep doing whatever it was that she was doing because she realized that no one had ever taken the time to really _see_ her Harry before. '_Wait a minute Hermione, he's not just _your_ Harry… is he? Well he's my best friend and I know more about him than anyone else so yes he _is_ my Harry. He's always been _MY _Harry.'_

"Hermione…" his whisper brought her back to herself and she realized just how much closer they had gotten. She was now almost pressed against him and her hand was resting over his heart while his was resting gently on her shoulder. She blushed, confused by what she had been thinking and the new feelings that were swirling around in both her brain and her heart. She needed to recollect herself and she couldn't do that when his unique smell of spices and bonfire invited her to remain where she was. She could easily lose herself in that scent for hours. She pulled away and regretted the loss of warmth from him.

"No Mr. Potter, there isn't a single thing I would like to share with the 'class,'" she snipped out. "However, you just reminded me of earlier. You sir are going with me to Daniella's to help me pick out clothes for this year."

She laughed at the panicked look in his eyes. "Oh yes, Harry, revenge is indeed sweet."

* * *

"What about Ron, Hermione?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. "He won't like getting left behind twice in one day! I already left him to come find you!"

"Ron's a big boy Harry. He's got other friends and other interests as well. Besides when I tell him that I've roped you into clothes shopping he'll be happy enough to leave us be… Ron hates going clothes shopping with me. He says I take way too long and that it doesn't matter what I try on because I always look the same. It's really quite annoying," Hermione responded.

His eyes changed again and Hermione was surprised to see hurt, anger and something else she couldn't quite categorize in them. "You've taken Ron shopping with you before? Alone?"

"We've gone a couple of times, yes." Hermione replied, wishing desperately to see the warm look in his eyes again. "It was back in third year, before you got permission to go to Hogsmead and once since then when we were staying at Sirius' house last summer. I would have loved for you to come Harry, but both times it was really kind of impossible. I'm sorry!"

* * *

He had overreacted and he knew it the minute he saw the panic in Hermione's eyes. He fought the urge to find his friend and punch him. He knew it wasn't rational and that his friends did things with each other all the time, just like they did things with him all the time. It was just the idea of Ron potentially seeing Hermione in nothing but her knickers was very upsetting. He didn't want to think about that at all. Especially not after the past few moments he'd spent with Hermione.

He'd never seen anyone, especially Hermione, pay that close of attention to him. He thought, even if it was just for a moment, that Hermione shared his feelings and might have realized it. He'd been about to kiss her, but he felt the urge to say her name just to make sure that it would be okay if he did. She'd pulled back and he let it drop, but he couldn't deny that it had hurt and that was why he'd reacted so strongly to her telling him that she'd taken Ron shopping with her.

"Don't apologize Hermione," he said. "I'm the one who should apologize to you. I'm sorry that I scared you and for any behavior that has made you uncomfortable. I overreacted and I scared you again. Please forgive me?"

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and was rewarded with a warm smile and a gentle laugh.

"Let's go get our school supplies and then you and I will have some quality time!" Hermione said over her shoulder as she put the book she'd been reading back. Harry moved aside to let her pass and quickly took a look at the book she had been reading. _I'll remember you for later_.

He followed her down the stairs and was surprised to almost trip over her when she stopped halfway down. He looked at where her eyes seemed to be transfixed and saw a beautiful girl standing at the base of the stairs looking up at them. Her hair was blacker than his and fell to just above her knees. She was dressed in street clothes, but anyone who saw her would instantly stop to look because her eyes were a deep black. She was staring up at Hermione with a shy smile, but when Harry stopped behind his friend her gaze shifted to him and he felt as if he was falling into magic itself when he met her gaze.

"Well 'Mione… are you going to introduce me to your gorgeous friend or am I going to have to introduce myself?" the girl teased.

Hermione seemed to shake herself out of a trance and launched herself down the stairs and into the girl's arms for a hug. Harry had never seen this girl before; he'd remember if she was a student at Hogwarts and as far as he knew Hermione had never been out into the wizarding world without him. Where did this girl come from and how did she know his Hermione?

"Corinth, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my oldest friend, Corinth."

"It's nice to meet you Harry Potter," the girl said softly. "Hermione has told me much about you. It seems that you are the one who is responsible for dragging her into all these scrapes that I've been reading about in the news."

"Unfortunately, I am the one who keeps putting her in danger," he replied wistfully, ignoring Hermione's concerned glance. "However, it is nice to meet you Corinth and I wish that I could say I've heard a lot about you as well, but I haven't heard a single peep out of our good friend Hermione about you.

Hermione was about to reply to the unspoken question he'd posed, but Corinth beat her to it. "That is my fault I'm afraid. My job requires delicacy and discretion. Like you Mr. Potter, if it were to become known who my friends are they could become targets for people who would wish to do me harm. While I have fewer enemies than you, I do have some and they are very, very powerful. However, I'm not here for business, I am here to spend some time with my best friend and her friends. You have me for the whole day!"

* * *

Corinth didn't need her powers to see both Harry and Hermione's shoulders slump after her last statement. She had no intention of getting in the way of the shopping trip Hermione had planned with Harry. She was simply here to distract Ron from becoming jealous and ruining Harry's chance at being alone with Hermione. She'd been watching very closely, over the last few years, the bond between the three of them. She knew that Harry was in love with Hermione, just as she knew that Ron was in love with Hermione as well. However, Ron had dominated a large portion of time with Hermione and her friend needed to make a choice soon. To do that, she needed to have a fair balance of time spent between her two friends.

However, based on what she had felt coming from the second floor it seemed like Hermione, if not consciously, had already made her decision. Time would tell though and Corinth was determined to have a little fun. She purposefully placed herself between Harry and Hermione, linking her arm through Harry's and leaving Hermione to walk with her mum. "So Harry, as we walk, please tell me a little bit about yourself and we'll become fast friends!"

Oh she was grateful that her friend had finally come out of hiding to meet Harry and Ron, but she was not grateful for the way in which said friend was now dominating Harry's attention. No sir, not at all! What's more, Harry looked like he was thoroughly enjoying Cori's company and seemed to have forgotten that she was even there! Hermione was jealous of it all and she tried to explain it away as she was just being territorial about her friends, but if she wanted to be honest with herself (which she really didn't yet) she was jealous that her two best friends seemed to be so in sync with each other already.

"They look like they're getting along rather well," her mother commented from beside her. "They really do make a handsome pair what with the dark hair and similar builds. I think they'd work very well together don't you dear? After all, you have Ron and Harry has seemed so lonely these past few years…"

"I guess you have a point mum, but…"

"'But' dear?"

"I really hadn't planned on doing any match making and I don't 'have' Ron. We're not a couple or anything like that. We're still just good friends."

* * *

Harry's thoughts never once left Hermione, he'd much rather be walking with her the way he was walking with Corinth. However, he couldn't deny that this old friend of Hermione's was very fascinating and truly entertaining. He was enjoying her company. She seemed genuinely interested in him and she never asked about anything that would cause him to become angry or upset, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she knew how he felt about their mutual friend and that she was trying to weasel something out of him.

She told a rather funny joke about an old man who happened to break wind just as a house behind him blew up and he threw his head back in a full laugh.

"Harry, don't turn around, but I think I can feel Hermione's eyes trying to burn a hole through each of us…" she whispered in his ear. "I think she may be a little jealous that you're paying so much attention to me."

He almost tripped over his own feet at that. He didn't want Hermione to be upset, but Corinth was inviting him to play a game and he knew then that she really was aware of his feelings for Hermione as well as his fears about Ron and his own jealousy. She was creating a way for him to inspire a little jealousy of his own as a test to see if there was any hope for him. He took her challenge when he heard the sadness in Hermione's voice as she told her mother:

"I really hadn't planned on doing any match making and I don't 'have' Ron. We're not a couple or anything like that. We're still just good friends."

They're first stop was a little diner for lunch. They'd met up with Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, and Neville as well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The latter two were steadfastly ignoring Hermione which seemed to suit her just fine and Harry was steadfastly ignoring them for the pain they had caused her. The problem was that the diner was full and they were a few chairs short. In the spirit of the game Harry offered Corinth his lap as a seat and Ginny sat on Seamus' lap. Harry could feel the questioning look from Hermione and met it with a small smile and a shrug. Ron was not so secretly giving Harry a thumbs up from his seat beside Hermione. Harry just shook his head and pushed his own jealousy aside.

Lunch went well and the game continued with Harry and Corinth continuing to tell jokes and getting to know each other. Harry genuinely felt that he had made a new friend in Corinth and by the end of lunch had even started calling her Cori the way Hermione did. He was surprised to notice that this seemed to have more of an effect on Hermione than anything else had and he asked Cori about it.

"Up until today she has been the only one I've allowed to call me by anything other than my given name. She's probably surprised and a little jealous that I've chosen to share that honor with you."

"Why have you then?"

"Because Harry P. I like you and I feel that even in this short time you and I have become good friends. Don't you agree?"

Harry simply nodded in agreement. He was about to start another joke when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the touch sent a jolt of heat through him. He turned his head to see Hermione and she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment. She was looking at him with an intense purpose in her eyes and she was focused entirely on him.

"Harry, we're running out of time to shop. I've talked to mum and she'll pick up our supplies while we head to Daniella's. That is," she hesitated, a little unsure of herself. "If you still want to go with me."

Corinth got off his lap and moved away, but Harry didn't even notice because all of his attention was focused on the woman in front of him who suddenly seemed so vulnerable. He took her hand and led her to the door then out into the street. He didn't let go of her hand once they joined the throng of people, he savored the feeling of being able to hold some part of her, and he wouldn't care if Rita Skeeter suddenly appeared and took one hundred pictures. The throng of people around them was getting tighter and tighter to navigate through and eventually he decided that in order to stay close enough to Hermione he had to let go of her hand and wrap an arm around her instead. He felt like he was in heaven.

* * *

She'd been watching them all through lunch. Had seen them laugh and joke, had seen his hand casually resting on her shoulder in much the same way that it had rested on her own in the bookstore, and she was angry. She was angry that they had gotten so close so fast and that there now seemed to be some kind of bond between them that just magically (pardon the pun) appeared. She pulled her mum aside and asked her to buy school supplies so she and Harry could go buy clothes.

Corinth saw her coming over Harry's mop of hair and winked at her. She didn't return the gesture, but Cori just smiled knowingly right up until she put her hand on Harry's shoulder. The minute her fingers touched him Cori got up and went to talk to Ron for the first time all day. That one touch sent electricity racing through her arm and suddenly she felt silly for being so jealous and hating what she had wanted for so long, which was to have her friends become friends. She felt unsure of herself, but when Harry turned to look at her that feeling fell away a little. His eyes seemed to focus on nothing but her. When he took her hand and led her outside he didn't even glance back at anyone else seated around their table.

It took them a good ten minutes to navigate the crowds and reach the clothing boutique. The spot on her lower back where Harry's hand rested was a constant source of heat and electricity to Hermione. Once they entered the store and he removed it she felt her skin tingling and yearned a little to have it back, not that she'd ever admit that to him. After all, Ron was starting to be a little bolder and maybe after all this time he'd make the move she'd been waiting for. Still, there was something in the way that Harry touched her, even innocently, that made her react in ways that she never reacted to Ron.

"So what do you need to get Hermione?" Harry asked over his shoulder as he sifted through a rack of clothing.

"_We_ need to get a nice pair of dress robes as well as some everyday street clothes for the weekends in Hogsmead." She replied, cutting him off before he could protest the we in her statement. "I'm tired of seeing you in Dudley Dursley's old hand me downs. You are going to get clothes that you like and that fit you. We're almost ready to go out into the world and you need to start living for yourself Harry Potter."

He just shrugged and went back to looking at clothes. He was sorting through the racks of women's clothes and she was about to point out that little fact when he looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "I'm picking out clothes for you. Since you are so concerned with the way I dress you can pick out clothes for me and then we'll see what happens!"

With a small laugh at his mischievous tone Hermione set about hunting for clothes that she thought would flatter Harry's body type and eyes. By the end of half an hour of looking and cracking jokes they'd each managed to find at least two months worth of outfits for each other. Harry went first because Hermione felt that his need for good clothes was more pressing than her own and there was only one fitting room in the entire store since it was privately owned and financed. The door wasn't meant for someone of Harry's height so Hermione was treated to a rather enticing view of Harry's shoulders and chest whenever he switched shirts. She couldn't help looking even though she felt she was invading his privacy. He caught her once as she was staring when he glanced at the mirror. She was too embarrassed at being caught that she didn't look away although her face felt like it was on fire.

He turned to face her over the door and pushed it open. She froze and didn't move away when he came toward her. He was as close as they had been in the bookstore, looking down at her with the same heat and emotions that she couldn't quite decipher in his eyes. His scent was overwhelming and pulling her in again. He reached up and pulled a strand of hair off her face. "What do you think Hermione?"

She was lost in his emotions and his eyes. "About what?"

"The dress robes you picked out for me. How do they look?"

Hermione shook herself and took a step back. He was even more gorgeous than usual and Hermione felt herself feeling jealous of whatever girl he asked to the balls this year at Hogwarts. Whoever she was, she would be lucky to be on his arm. The simple tuxedo was made of the highest quality black silk and charmed to never wrinkle or tear. The dress robe that went over it was the same, but Hermione thought that even if he just wore the tuxedo Harry could easily capture the entire room's attention. "Harry… you look… amazing. I think that you NEED to buy that outfit."

"Then I will!" he laughed. "Let me change and then it's your turn."

If nothing else, Hermione had to admit that what Ron lacked in fashion sense, Harry more than made up for. He somehow managed to find only clothes that Hermione absolutely loved—from the feel of them on her skin to the type of clothes they were. He even picked out some outfits that she probably never would have imagined but once she tried them on she knew that they were perfect. She tried on everything, and then she got to the dress that Harry picked out for her.

She wouldn't have picked it out for herself. It was a sweetheart neckline and it was a little slinky to her taste. At first she thought it was all black until she picked it up off the hanger then it flashed silver and blue at the hem. There were hidden darts in the dress designed to catch the eye and flatter the figure. It was silk woven satin and it felt like heaven and clouds on her skin. Daniella, the owner of the store and a close friend, stepped into the room with her. She smiled at Hermione in the mirror.

"He's gone to explore the racks some more," she told Hermione. "Let me do something for you very quickly."

Daniella pulled out her wand and whispered a small spell. Hermione's hair straightened then curled and put itself up into a simple yet charming style. She was amazed at the difference she saw in the mirror. Daniella just smiled and pushed her out the door. Harry came around the corner just as she stepped out of the room. He stopped and just looked at her. She did a slow twirl to show him the darts in the dress, and when she came the total 360 degrees he was there, standing right in front of her.

"Hermione," he breathed. "You are beautiful."

He bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Whoever, you go to the balls with will be the envy of every man in the room. I know I would be jealous of him."

"Harry," she replied softly. "This dress is beautiful. Thank you for finding it for me. Just so you know, no matter who I go to the balls with, I'll be dancing with you at least once during the evening. We need to show off our fancy new outfits together!"

He smiled and she smiled back. He went to pay for his purchases and she stepped back into the dressing room to change. Her cheek still burned where he had kissed it, but she felt no desire to wipe it off. She simply smiled and changed back into her clothes.

To be continued…

* * *

As always reviews and constructive criticism. No flames please.


	5. Learning While Doing the Tango

Disclaimer: See first chapter as always…

Dear readers: Please review so I know what you think!

* * *

_Blood… it was the only thing around her that she knew what it was. There was an object by her booted foot that seemed to be a… something. She couldn't quite make out what it was and she couldn't remember why she was surrounded, covered even, with blood. She nudged the thing with her toe and was surprised to note that it was the remnants of a hand… just the forefinger and thumb of someone's left hand. What surprised her more was that she wasn't horrified at the sight of it. Usually blood made her want to lose whatever she had eaten that day, but on this day—when even the sun appeared to be soaked in the crimson liquid—she could feel nothing but urgency. She was alone, there was no Ron and there was no Harry, but there was also no Corinth. Where was she during all this madness? She turned and her stomach twitched in rebellion, but the sense of urgency was growing. Before her lay a battlefield… the bodies of countless witches and wizards lay strewn about before her. She was on the perimeter and she realized then that she had allowed herself to be drawn away… she couldn't remember what she had been drawn away from. She couldn't see Harry or Ron through the devastation, it was as if they had vanished and she didn't know where to begin looking for them. She turned back at the insistent tug in her mind that said she had to keep going the way she had been and she took a step forward. Corinth stepped from the trees—she too was covered in blood and some of it was hers judging by the head wound she was bearing—looked at her and simply said, "It is almost time Hermione… you _**must** _choose!"_

She woke up gasping and her sheets were soaked with the sweat that glistened on her skin. Her clock showed that it was 2:00, but her body was filled with the adrenaline that her dream had inspired. Hermione slipped out from under her down comforter and crossed to her window. There was a bench positioned intentionally to be the perfect window seat and she sat down with her left leg tucked under her in front of the open window. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window pane.

Half an hour later Hermione woke with a start and looked down at the backyard where a clinking noise had sounded. There was a soft glow coming from between the sheltering branches of the willow at the far back of the lot—the flickering indicated candles. Who was out there at this time of night? Her wand was lying near her on the reading table and she slowly reached out for it, accepting the comfort of it in her hand. _Did Dumbledore send someone to spy on Harry because I refused? No… that wouldn't be logical… if someone was here to spy they wouldn't be clinking and they definitely wouldn't be using candles so blatantly. It's not Cori; she wouldn't sit outside like that._

Hermione watched with bated breath, ready at the first sign of danger to cast a hex that would knock any would be attacker back 20 yards. The candle light shifted as if whoever had lit it was standing and taking the candle with them, and then, just as suddenly the light was extinguished and the person stepped out from the branched shelter. Harry looked around and then bent down and picked up a satchel. Whatever was in it had been making the sound Hermione heard. Harry started the short walk back to the house so Hermione turned to put her wand back on the table. When she turned back Harry was staring up at her window. She waved, but he only nodded his head briefly before entering the house. He walked past her room without stopping and Hermione crawled back into bed feeling safer now that she knew he and Ron were both alright.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You CANNOT be serious! You're going to help them of all people?" the young man gaped. "Aren't you supposed to stay, I don't know, neutral? Like Switzerland?"

Corinth stared at the youth casually reclining in her library, in her favorite chair no less, and merely raised an eyebrow. Like Hermione she had found him when he was young and feeling very much alone, but unlike Hermione this friend she had grown to trust so implicitly that she had brought him to her home. It had only been once, after an especially bad day and he needed an escape, but ever since then he popped by whenever he felt like it. That had been everyday since the summer holidays had started and it amused her that he was so annoyed whenever she wasn't home. As one of her good friends and as a bonded soul she couldn't refuse his call and he couldn't refuse a direct order from her. She could have ordered him to go somewhere else for ten minutes, but the truth was that she didn't feel like being alone.

His presence was the only thing keeping her from creating little voodoo dolls of that copper-headed moron that Hermione had convinced herself she was in love with. She had thought distracting Ron from noticing that Harry and Hermione had gone off on their own would be easy, and it had been, but it wasn't easy on her nerves. The man was a seeming idiot, but there was something there, under the surface that made her twitchy. He wasn't particularly powerful in terms of magic, but the amount of sway he had over her two friends was incredibly strong and that made her uncomfortable. Her fingers itched with the desire to mold the clay and whisper the incantations that would link the little doll to the man. There were all manner of evil plans for what she could do to him floating around in the back of her mind, but the presence of the young man in the room kept her from doing so and in addition it helped with keeping her mind on the more important task of finding the right volume of ancient magic among the shelves of the vast library that grew everyday.

"If you actually think about it… Switzerland wasn't completely neutral… they were focused on surviving and maintaining their autonomy during the war," she replied, a little more sharply than she had intended, but sometimes it was good to remind him that she was his superior. "I would also like to point out that helping you wasn't exactly neutral. This war is not my concern, protecting the magic is, and you are not my only friend. Hermione and Harry are good people and I gave Hermione my word that I would help her save him. I can't save him without saving her because it would kill him to lose her anyways and I don't much like the thought of losing her either."

He stretched out his feet toward the fire and pouted at her from across the room. She merely crinkled her nose at him and continued to rummage through the stack of books she had pulled from the shelves. She'd been looking for two days for the one specific volume that held the binding spell she needed to fulfill her promise, but so far she hadn't been able to find it. There was no order to the library, the books put themselves wherever they saw fit to be at that particular moment, but usually she could always find them by focusing on the particular title. Some of the older books could be grouches and she had a feeling that this one was probably having one of its moods. A copy of each book written about magic, whether the author was witch, wizard, creature, or muggle, found its way to her library and settled in. Thus, the library was a living, growing thing. The spell she was looking for was one of the Forgotten and had only ever been used by members of her family before… she didn't want to think about it. Its secrets were locked in one of the oldest tomes in the library, but she ..

A ball of parchment flew across the room and hit her in the back of the head. She turned to glare at him, but he simply held out his hand. She sighed but wove her way through the maze of furniture and books to his chair. His hand was warm and callused when she slid hers into it. He pulled her down to sit on his lap facing him. He wiped a smudge of dust off her cheek and gripped her other hand as well. He didn't need to say anything because she knew everything he wanted her to know. She bent her head and rested her forehead against his. They looked at each other for several moments, acknowledging what they had known for many years—that the bond between them was more than a spell and more than friendship.

"I need you to be my eyes. I cannot get directly involved in this war without serious repercussions. The circumstances must be completely dire for me to get involved. I can't even fight to save you or them unless the right circumstances present themselves," she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look after them. These are not times for petty squabbles. Everyone needs to realize that and you more than anyone else must lead the way to understanding. People will die before the end, many people, and there must be a stronghold. There must be a triangle of power and they make up two of the sides, you are the third."

"What about Weasley? He's a member of the Golden Trio."

Corinth pulled back and looked into the fire. He watched her eyes change. They'd been black before because they always were when she was at home. When she was out in the world they were green unless she was nervous or calling on forces outside of his understanding. Now though, they were a deeper color than simple black and they were looking at things he couldn't see. "No. He is not part of the triangle. He is something different, but I have not been able to figure out what he is yet. There is something buried in him that makes me uncomfortable. You will need to watch him as well. Hermione has a choice to make, but so does he. Her choice will affect everything, especially if his choice leads her down a certain road."

"Could you be more specific? That's really kind of cryptic," the young man said with a wry smile.

Ancient eyes melted back into the normal black he knew and a small grin cracked the seriousness of conversation. Corinth shook her head and climbed off his lap. She made her way back to the stack of books she'd been looking through. There was a new book lying on top of the one she'd left off on. She laughed and stroked the book's cover lovingly. Apparently, it had gotten over its mood and decided to cooperate. She picked it up and started flipping through the pages. She looked up when she found the spell to show her friend, but he was gone. All that was left in the chair was a note with three words written in his neat calligraphy…

_As you wish…_

* * *

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding was bright and sunny. They'd travelled to the Burrow the night before in order to help set up for the ceremony. Molly was in a tizzy trying to make sure that everything was perfect for her oldest son's wedding. Arthur, in an attempt to avoid the insanity inside the house, was commanding the legion of men who were setting up the tents. Hermione was upstairs with Ginny getting ready. Ginny had picked up some styling charms over the summer and managed to put Hermione's hair into a style similar to the one Daniella had created in the shop. When it came to cosmetics Hermione was a minimalist, but Ginny insisted she could do a natural look with simple earth tones that would compliment Hermione's brown eyes so she'd agreed to be a guinea pig. She had to admit that Ginny was good with a make-up brush.

When she'd gone up to her room after breakfast yesterday there had been a box on her bed with a blue bow around it. There was a note attached:

_Hermione,_

_Harry told me your dress size and I got this for you. I hope you like it and I'm hoping you'll wear it to the wedding. Will you please be my date?_

_~~Ron_

She had smiled at that because she was happy that Ron had managed to ask her; even if it wasn't face to face. When she'd opened the box her smile faded a little, but since he'd gone to the effort of trying to find something he thought she would like she'd wear it anyways. She could say many things about Ron, but women's fashion expert would not be one of them. The dress was a cocktail-length taffeta. It was olive green with a pale yellow sash and the tulle underskirt that made the dress poof out was itchy—still it was better than some of the other clothes that Ron had liked in the past. The straps widened the further away from the dress they got so by the time they reached her shoulders they were practically short sleeves.

Ginny, on the other hand, was dressed in a tasteful lavender cocktail dress. Since she was a bridesmaid she had to wear Fleur's colors, but Hermione had to admit that while her hair kind of clashed the rest of her matched the dress perfectly. Ginny had put her hair into a simple bun with some loose curls framing her face. Hermione couldn't help looking at the young woman she had grown up with and remembering the first time she'd ever seen Ginny. The girl had been hiding behind her mother, hair matching her face, as she stared at _the_ Harry Potter. They'd started dating towards the end of last year and Hermione had been happy for them, although she had been a little protective of Harry. When he'd broken up with Ginny she'd agreed that it was for the best if they were going to leave but now that they planned on returning to Hogwarts she wondered what would happen.

"…will like it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I was drifting. What did you say?"

"I said do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny repeated, twirling a little. "He barely said anything to me when we were in Diagon Alley. He spent almost the whole time with you and that Corinth girl. I couldn't even talk to him about us."

"I'm sure he wants to talk to you about what will happen Ginny," Hermione replied. "He has missed you, but he went shopping with me because he'd promised he would. As for Corinth, she does have a tendency of taking over people's attention. Especially when she wants it, so don't feel like he was purposefully ignoring you. Do you need help getting zipped up?"

Ginny shook her head. She simply reached behind her and pulled the zipper the rest of the way. "I hope you're right 'Mione. I'm going to go talk to Harry before the wedding. He is my date, but I want to make sure we're okay first."

Hermione finished getting ready, adding a string of faux pearls her mum had leant her, and gave herself a final once over in the mirror before she followed Ginny downstairs.

* * *

Harry had decided to save his new robes for the first ball at Hogwarts. He was wearing his old dress robes that Molly had charmed to fit his taller, more muscular physique. Ron was wearing new dress robes that he'd borrowed money from Fred and George to buy. He'd said he wanted to look his best for Hermione. Harry had rolled his eyes, but went along anyways to help his friend pick out the robes. He'd also suggested a hair cut and managed to convince his best mate to lose two inches off his mop of copper hair. He had to admit that it helped Ron look older and more mature. Hermione would approve and she had when she'd seen them later that day. Harry was about to go out and help with the tents when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Ginny.

He followed her into the kitchen and braced himself for a talk that would be uncomfortable and could quite possibly result in a slapped face for him. She was facing the door, watching her family outside and smiling, but when she turned to him the smile had turned sad. He wasn't ready for it and he felt bad for what he knew he had to do but he couldn't be unfair to her. She was too valued of a friend for him to treat her like this. He opened his mouth to speak, but she raised her hand to place two fingers over his lips. She stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

"You don't need to say it Harry," she whispered, her eyes searching his. "I know you love her and I know that while you love me it isn't the way I would've liked. I could tell in the last few kisses we shared that you didn't feel that way. I was hoping right up until yesterday that maybe your feelings had changed, but I know they haven't."

"Ginny," Harry whispered back, taking her hands. "I'm so sorry that I can't give you what you need, but there is someone out there who can. I will always be your friend and I can't stand in the way of your real happiness for a dream."

"I know Harry. I can't do it either. So for now we'll play pretend and when the time is right we'll go our separate ways. Just know that you'll always have my support and love. No matter what. These are bad times and you'll need all the friends you can get."

Harry smiled and bowed his head to kiss her one last time. Unlike his kiss with Cho this kiss wasn't incredibly wet, but it did taste of salt. He raised his head and offered her his arm. He covered her hand with his when she slipped it around his elbow.

"As friends, shall we create mischief and mayhem for the next few hours?"

Ginny grinned. "Indeed!"

* * *

The early afternoon ceremony had been brief, but the reception was to last until at least 1:00 in the morning. Hermione has been accidental recipient of one of Harry and Ginny's tricks. Bill and Fleur had chosen to use bird seed instead of rice and the bag she had grabbed decided it was going to start making obscene noises when she pulled the ribbon off of it. The pair opposite her had stared at her in mock surprise and then burst out laughing, holding each other up. She'd pelted them with bird seed until they moved out of the range of fire. Ron merely shrugged and tried to fight the smile that was trying to creep onto his face. She'd walked off in a huff.

When the rain started she'd been worried that Fleur would be upset, but she saw Harry pull out his wand and cast some spell. As the first drops reached the earth a barrier sprung up around the Burrow's yard that turned the droplets into small bubbles. Ginny then cast a charm that gathered the bubbles into groups and formed dancing people. All the guests were delighted at the charm work, and Hermione danced with one of the bubble people when it bowed to her. Ron cut in and swung her onto the dance floor. She had to admit that she was flattered he had learned to waltz just so he could dance with her. Everyday he was becoming more of a gentleman and he was trying to show her that he was growing up. She was impressed, but she still had that feeling of wrongness. As the night wore on she was able to push the feeling to the back of her mind and enjoy her time with him.

It was nearing midnight before Ron excused himself for a breather and Hermione turned to walk off the dance floor. She hesitated slightly before walking over to the table where Harry, with Ginny in his lap, Bill, Fleur, Molly, and Arthur were also taking a break from the dancing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been ignoring her most of the summer because they viewed it as her fault for Ron still being single. Tonight though they had smiled and laughed and welcomed her with open arms. She wasn't sure if that was because they were putting on a show for the wedding or if it was because she'd actually accepted Ron's invitation. Either way, she sat down next to Harry and Ginny to rest her feet. Ginny winked at her while Fleur and Harry looked at her in sympathy.

"My you two do make such a lovely couple," Molly beamed at her. "When Ron asked me to teach him how to dance I thought for sure that he would trip all over himself. Hermione dear, you must have some kind of spell over him because he was much better at it with you than me or Ginny!"

"That is true Hermione," Ginny replied. "You're feet hurt because you've been on them for hours—mine hurt because Ron kept treading on my toes! I'm pretty sure he broke a few!"

"Well love, at least they got fixed," laughed Harry. "I would have felt horrible keeping you out there for so long if they had still been smooshed."

Hermione and Ginny both laughed, but Hermione couldn't help being a little uncomfortable around the amount of affection at the table. It was obvious that Harry and Ginny were back together, and them combined with the newlyweds and the Weasleys made her feel the odd man out. She excused herself as needing a breath of fresh air and to go look for Ron. He'd been wonderful and charming all night and it reminded her why she loved him. Who knew—maybe tonight would give him the confidence to ask her to go steady. Really though, at the moment she just wanted to be alone. The rain had stopped, but Harry and Ginny's bubble people were still out and about. One of them had stopped dancing and was now carrying around a tray of champagne flutes. She gladly took one when it was offered to her and she sat down on a bench near the edge of the yard to enjoy it.

"Why such a sour puss Hermione?"

She turned to where Harry's voice floated over the hedge. "I'm not being a sour puss Harry. I'm merely enjoying some time alone with a glass of bubbly. The reception has been wonderful and I've had a great time."

"I wasn't talking about that. I'm perfectly aware that you are enjoying yourself, but usually when you say you're going to look for something you don't just walk away and sit by yourself. What's on your mind?"

"First of all," she replied, "If you're going to insist on disturbing my peace and quiet please stop hiding in the hedge."

He came around the corner, hands behind his head, looking like a ten year old who had just been caught trying to put a frog down his sister's shirt. She smiled at him and patted the bench next to her. He plopped down into a sprawled position and loosened his tie. She noted that he was wearing his old dress robes, but she didn't comment on it. He probably had his reasons. She had been annoyed that he'd found her so easily, but now with him actually sitting there relaxing with her she felt more comfortable. "How're things with Ginny?"

"They're fine I guess. She pulled me aside before the wedding and we had a talk. We're going to try to make things work. I hope that they will. I wouldn't mind marrying her after the war."

"Really?" Hermione asked, suspicious because she could tell he was lying about something. "Ginny was afraid that you didn't want to be with her anymore. I think she was actually suspicious that you wanted to be with me, or even with Cori, after Diagon Alley. She was worrying about it all last night and this morning."

Harry shrugged. "She told me. I did my best to make her feel better. I think she's still a little nervous, but I told her we'd do everything we could to make it work. How're things going with Ron?"

It was Hermione's turn to shrug. "He's definitely being bolder, but he's still really shy. He didn't even ask me to come to the wedding in person. Still, he's been nothing but affectionate and attentive all night so I'm hoping things will work out. And I'll say this for him… he has become quite a dancer. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion if we did anything but waltz he'd be right back to the clumsy Ron we both know and love."

Beside her Harry twitched, but she took it as he had been bit by a mosquito or some other bug. They sat in silence for awhile staring up at the stars that peeked out between the masses of clouds and Hermione sipped her bubbly. She was feeling a little fuzzy by the time Harry stood up and offered her his hand. "I still haven't had the honor of a dance at this particular party… do you know how to tango Hermione?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "Yes, actually, I do. I took lessons when I was younger."

"Shall we then?"

Hermione took his hand and let herself be led onto the dance floor. The heat and electricity from Diagon Alley was shooting from her hand to the rest of her body and it cleared away the fuzziness induced by the alcohol. Harry led her first to the DJ booth to ask for a classic tango and then into the middle of the floor. The dance required them to start close and as she looked up at him with her arm around his neck and her leg kicked out to the side she felt something much more electric shoot through her. She'd never danced with Harry before and it had been years since she'd danced the tango. She realized the new electricity was because she was afraid of embarrassing herself in front of Harry, no one else there mattered, but she wanted to make sure she did this right.

* * *

Harry felt her pulse quicken and saw her eyes widen and he knew she was nervous. He took one of her hands in his and the other was wrapped around her shoulder. The tango was a very sensual dance, but it was also meant to tell a story. He'd heard that it was once banned in some Latin American countries because of the stories it could tell. Right now, he just wished that it would tell her his story, their story.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, on top of his hand, and whispered to her. "It's been awhile since I've done this. Please forgive me if I step on your feet. We both remember fourth year and our first real ball."

She laughed and he raised his head. "Ready?"

When she nodded he indicated to the DJ to start the music.

* * *

He hadn't noticed his friends' return to the party so he didn't notice when they came back together. He did notice when Luna naively pointed out how close they were standing on the dance floor. Ron turned and saw something that made his heart skip a beat or three. Hermione, who he regarded as his woman, and Harry, his best friend, were standing so closely together that they could almost melt into one being. The way Harry was holding Hermione was all a little too touchy feely for him and he was up and out of his seat before anyone could stop him. He was about to storm onto the dance floor when Hermione threw her head back and laughed and then the music started.

It was slow and rhythmic to start and his friends moved as if they had one mind. The space around them seemed to be part of the dance and every time they moved it did as well. When the music began to speed up a little so did they and they're dance began to captivate all the wedding guests. Ginny came to stand by his side and together they watched their respective dates weave a story out of movement and passion. Ron saw then what he'd never seen before, but Ginny had noticed that day in the Alley and had suspected long before, the look in Harry's eyes was passionate, tender, and above all else loving, when he looked at Hermione. Harry Potter, his best mate, was in love with the woman of his dreams and his other best mate, Hermione Granger. Ron looked at Hermione and he saw the same things in her eyes, but he knew he'd also seen them in her eyes when she looked at him. Hermione Granger loved them both, but she wasn't sure which one she was in love with and which was just a good friend.

"So that's how it is," he whispered.

"That's how it is Ron," Ginny replied to his rhetorical statement. "The question is what do you do now, now that you know."

He looked at his little sister who suddenly seemed so much older. When had she grown up and why hadn't he noticed? The spark of jealousy burst into a flame of anger. How _dare_ Harry play with his sister's emotions? Ginny looked back at him and merely smiled.

"He may love her Ron, but for now he is mine. He loves me too and we're doing everything we can to make it work between us. What you see there is the exact same thing that is happening with us. He is trying to make a choice just as Hermione, I think just now, is starting to realize she must make as well. The difference is… I'll live with what he decides and will be happy either way. Can you do that Ron? Can you do that for Hermione?"

He looked down at his feet and then back at the pair on the floor. "I don't know Gin. I wasn't prepared for this. I mean… he's my best mate and I've been in love with her for at least a year now. How did this happen? Does he love her because I do or what? I don't think I'd stand losing her, especially to him."

Ginny turned fully to face him. She reached up and turned his face towards her. "Ron, big brother, you have to stop comparing yourself to him. You are two different people and you both have things to offer that the other can't. If you focus too much on beating Harry then you'll lose sight of what it was you wanted in the first place. Don't let this ruin your friendship with him. And don't use me as a shield or weapon because I won't stand for it. He's been your best mate since that first train ride to Hogwarts and he's the reason you met Hermione in the first place. Just remember that."

Ginny turned back to the floor and fell silent. Ron looked back at his friends and felt his emotions tangle themselves into knots and then tangle the knots into knots. The dance had slowed again and Harry and Hermione had become even more closely entwined, which he hadn't thought would be possible. Both of them were sweating and at some point during his talk with Ginny Harry had lost not only his dress robe, but his dress jacket as well. They were out of breath, but they were both smiling and he didn't know what to do. When the music stopped they separated to the sound of loud and encouraging applause. Some of the wedding guests including the bride and groom shouted for an encore performance. His friends just laughed and bowed. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her off the dance floor. He walked right to Ron and placed Hermione's hand in his. He then turned to Ginny who smiled up at him and hugged him despite the sweat pouring down his back. Hermione gave Ron a quick smile and a peck on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Over the top of her head he stared at his best mate walking away with his sister looking for all the world as if she was the only woman in the entire universe for him. Ginny looked as if she were the happiest woman in the world.

Hermione cleared her throat and he looked down at her. Her eyes still held those emotions, but this time they were directed at him. Her cheeks were flushed from the dance. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at her.

"That was bloody brilliant 'Mione! You'll have to teach me to dance like that!"

She laughed and thanked him for the compliment. Then she turned to watch Harry and Ginny as well. "They make a wonderful couple don't they Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah they do. Hermione…"

"Yes Ronald?"

"Would…WILL you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N: Please review and give me some feed back. I want to know what you guys think. As always please keep it constructive because if you tell me something is stupid and then don't offer suggestions I can't really fix it. Cheers! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	6. Sparring in the Non-Existent Rain

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

* * *

The train had been on the move for an hour already when he finally spotted the golden trio. He wasn't sure how he could approach them, to become a member of their circle of friends, without arousing suspicion. He hadn't spoken to any of them in over a year and he very much doubted that they would welcome his renewed overtures of friendship now. Their last argument had been a real blow-up that should be chronicled in the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. Still, as his mistress had requested that he maintain a close watch on them, he would see to it that her will was done. She hadn't ordered him to do it, she never ordered him to do anything, but she never asked anything of him either. He would use this opportunity to prove that his love for her was the only thing that mattered—not the war, not the expectations of society for either of them, or the obstacles that barred his way to achieving what she had asked of him.

The young man noted with interest that Hermione and Ron were holding hands. _So they've finally taken their relationship to the next step, huh? Took bloody long enough, only six years! _ He started when he noticed the way in which Potter reacted to the couple. The man was usually tense anyways, but today he sat as though every muscle was straining to do something, carry out some action, and he was using all of his willpower to control himself. Even the presence of the younger Weasley girl wasn't enough to dull the edge of whatever emotions were riding the wizarding world's savior. He allowed himself a chuckle as he watched her try to soothe Harry.

After observing them from afar for fifteen minutes or so, and after realizing that they probably weren't going to do anything of import for the time being he turned his attention to the countryside as it rolled past his window. This year there was no dreary rain to dampen the mood of the passengers as they made their way from King's Cross Station to the little stop outside of Hogsmeade. Any other year, this would have delighted him because he hated the rain—it reminded him too much of a story that his mother once told him about a lonely young woman who lost her lover and was doomed to be alone for the rest of eternity. However, this year there had been a draught and rain, for all that it seemed to bring everything to a standstill, was what replenished the world and cleansed everything of the grime that was wont to grow unchecked.

Corinth had told him that without the rain magic wouldn't be as strong. At some of the most basic levels of magical understanding was the principle that the elements were always in sync. Water, fire, earth, and air were all used in magic so much that some witches and wizards forgot them as trivial concepts. Illusions couldn't be accomplished without bending the air to the magic users command. Potions couldn't be brewed if the earth wasn't healthy enough to provide the nutrition for the various ingredients. Water was used as a purifying agent for many rituals as well as to make potions. Elemental magic in and of itself was very powerful, but only a few remaining sects still practiced it—the druids, the scattered nomadic tribes that roamed in Asia, the Middle East and parts of Africa, and the shamans of South America. Every year there were fewer and fewer people who cared enough to keep the balance of nature in check. Corinth had said that rain—water which was carried by and fell through the air—was nature's way of trying to maintain itself by combining the powers of two elements.

He worried that this year, with the rise of the Dark Lord, that nature was holding itself back or that somehow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroying that balance. He worried because if that was the case, if that man was intentionally destroying the core of what kept magic alive, then Corinth would be called upon to fulfill her family's oath and there would be no stopping what was coming. He feared for the wizarding world should her wrath be unleashed on them all and he feared for her should it come to that.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!"

Hermione's shrill cry and the loud crash of something large falling over ripped his eyes away from the window. He turned to see the poor lady with the treat trolley trying to lift her cart of snacks back into an upright position as Harry and Ginny tried to help and Ron just stood there stammering.

"I am so sorry ma'am. We were practicing some defense maneuvers we had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts and got a little carried away," Harry said in hushed tones, looking embarrassed and red in the face. "It won't happen again and I'll pay for any damages to your cart!"

The old woman simply smiled at the boy wonder as he watched the whole scenario from his own compartment. "Don't fret dear, this old cart has seen much worse and will see much more long after I'm gone. Thank you for helping me put it right again! Now where did those rolls of chocolate frogs go?"

As the other students cast around looking for the missing treats he felt something bump into his foot. He looked down and laughed. For the first time all day he spoke. "They're right here ma'am. I'll bring them to you."

"Ah, thank you dearie! I'll just be on my way then, unless any of you would like anything?"

They all shook their heads. As she trundled away, he looked up and met Harry Potter's eyes. The green-eyed man nodded in recognition and smiled. He smiled back and then returned to his own compartment. _Well,_ he thought, _it's a start! _

For the rest of the trip he focused on mingling with his other classmates and completely forgot about the rain, or lack thereof.

* * *

Harry had endured most of the trip watching Hermione and Ron hold hands and act as any new couple would. There were the shy glances, the small smiles, and the little blushes that would bloom whenever the other person noticed their counterpart was watching them. He felt both happy and depressed when Hermione smiled those happy little smiles—happy because she was smiling and depressed because he knew that she wasn't smiling because of anything he did. Every time Ron smiled, Harry wanted to punch him in the face.

Ginny just smiled and held his own hand. They were doing the same thing, the only difference was that they both knew it was an act. Ginny was holding his hand to keep him grounded and from doing something he would regret… like punching Ron in the face. He was happy that the dance between Ron and Hermione was finally over. It had been infuriating watching them circle around each other for years on end. Now that the circling had stopped he could see that Ron was genuinely in love with Hermione and that she made him happy and even though he didn't want to admit it to himself he knew that Ron made Hermione happy too.

The night of the wedding still burned in the back of his mind. The memory of the feel of her hand in his, the feel of her moving with him as if they were trying to become one person, the experience of just being with her in such an intimate dance was more than he could bear. He had heard Ron ask the question as they were walking away. Ginny had too, and together they stopped to wait for the answer they knew had to come. Hermione had been silent for a long moment and Harry had dared to hope that she would say no. Instead she had let out a small gasp that had made his heart skip a beat and then whispered, "Yes Ronald. I will."

He had excused himself shortly after and Ginny had understood that he needed to be alone. She was more of a friend than he deserved after breaking her heart. Still, she made excuses for his absence and he had gone to find his Firebolt. The rain, which was the first and last of the summer, had stopped a long time before and the stars were starting to peek out through the dispersing clouds. The air was cool as it whipped past him. He rose and dove with practiced ease that came from spending years on a broomstick. The wind wiped away the few tears he allowed himself before they could fall on their own. Hedwig had found him and was flying with him for a while before she left to hunt.

He waited until well after two in the morning before he returned to the Burrow. The party had officially ended at 1 a.m. but there were still people hanging about and talking when he returned. Hermione had waved him over to come talk to her, but he knew what she wanted to tell him and he didn't have the heart to listen to her at the moment. He pretended he hadn't seen her and went inside to go to bed. He wanted to be asleep before Ron came up to the room. He needed to rest if he was going to pretend that he was happy for them.

That had been a month ago and he still had yet to become accustomed to the sight of his two best friends being affectionate with each other. Every now and then Hermione would look at him and give him one of her "I know you're hiding something from me looks." Harry would just shrug it off and lose himself in his act with Ginny. He never could hide his feelings from Hermione, except apparently the ones he wanted her to see. For awhile he even tried to make himself fall in love with Ginny again, but it wasn't her that he dreamed of at night.

"Ry… Harry!" Ginny's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "You're hurting my hand!"

"Gin, I'm sorry!"

"It's sickening I know," she whispered. "Ron looks like a lovesick puppy who is trying to show off that his bone is the biggest and best in the yard. Are you doing alright?"

Harry glanced over at his two best mates who were sitting snuggled together on the bench opposite from them. Ron was beaming and Hermione was trying to find a comfortable position so she could read her book. She wasn't having much luck. "No, I'm not. Would you hate me if I turned your brother into a bulbous purple toad?"

She choked on her laughter and he smiled. "Do you really want him giving everyone warts?"

"Ew… no I hadn't thought of that! Good point." He replied. "I need to do something Gin. I need to move around and not focus on anything but what I'm doing. It's hard to do on a train!"

"We could practice some defensive moves," she suggested. "We haven't done much practicing over the summer and since old baldy is back we really should keep in shape."

Harry looked at her and nodded. That would be perfect since they wouldn't require a lot of space and it would serve to distract him with something practical. They both stood up and began to remove their robes.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows in a lewd, suggestive fashion. "Looking for some privacy? Don't forget Harry…she's my little sister!"

Ron didn't notice, but Harry saw Hermione stiffen and look up from her book. Their eyes met and he saw confusion in hers. He loved her eyes and he found himself getting lost in them. As a result, he didn't hear Ginny's response or that Ron decided he wanted to practice with them. She was the first to look away and he found himself able to comprehend what was going on around him again. Hermione and Ron also stood and removed their robes. Wands stayed firmly tucked away in luggage since there was no room in the compartment to dodge any wild spells. This would be all about protecting themselves physically. Ginny, with a wicked grin, suggested that Harry and Ron be partners while she and Hermione sparred. They would switch partners later.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry and Ron stretch while she and Ginny did the same. Ron was taller than Harry and a little heavier, but Harry had more muscle and was quicker. They were good compliments for each other when it came to sparring. Still, Ron had been relaxed all day and feeling very confident with himself ever since she had agreed to go out with him. Harry on the other hand had been tense all day. He thought that he was hiding it well and, to anyone who wasn't her, he was succeeding. He hadn't said much since the wedding, but she knew that something had changed. He still joked and laughed with them, still lavished affection on Ginny but she could tell that he was pulling away from them. As though something had hurt him so deeply that he couldn't even talk to her about it.

She never once gave credence to the idea that he was upset about her and Ron being a couple. He had told them repeatedly how happy he was for them and had thrown himself back into his relationship with Ginny. Still there was something needling him and it had her worried.

Ron said something snarky and Ginny turned to respond with a quip of her own. Harry looked up at them and shook his head with a small grin. He was bent over trying to stretch out his calf and thigh muscles and Hermione found herself tracing the muscles of his back through his shirt with her eyes. She had chosen clothes that fit him more snugly than Dudley's old rags and had discovered that he was quite fit from all of his quidditch and D.A.D.A. training. She watched his hands as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his fingers and she felt heat in all the places where those hands had been when they danced. That was the last time he had touched her… she wanted to feel the spark again. She mentally smacked herself and wondered what was wrong with her.

She squared off across from Ginny, standing next to Ron in the small compartment. Without warning, she launched herself at her long time friend suddenly feeling the need to move, to make the rest of her body feel as warm as those other places. She needed a distraction and Ginny obliged by giving her a total workout in the martial arts. Beside her she could feel Harry and Ron sparring as well. She caught a whiff of exotic spices and campfire as she and Harry passed by each other and she lost her balance as memories from the last time she had been close enough to him to catch his unique scent in the bookstore swamped her. The heat in his eyes then had made her lose herself in the moment and now she lost herself in that scent that was entirely his.

Ginny took advantage of her moment of weakness and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell back onto Harry, who then fell as well. Ron tried to use this as a distraction and fall on Harry from above. Hermione saw his fist coming down at Harry's head and reacted on instinct. She grabbed him and used her leg to flip him over their heads. He rolled and tried to stand up, but fell backwards instead and crashed into the trolley cart right as the treat lady opened the door.

After everything set to rights and the lady was on her way, Hermione set about the task of scolding Ron for being so clumsy. He was not pleased at all.

"Hold on a second! You were the one who fell on top of Harry! If you hadn't flipped me I wouldn't have fallen on top of the cart!"

"That's not the point Ron! You have to learn to always maintain your balance when rolling to stand! Plus, you shouldn't aim a punch directly at someone's head when they're down! It's not an honorable way to fight," she retorted.

"I wasn't going to hit him hard!"

A throat clearing behind them cut them off mid-argument. Harry and Ginny were both standing there looking amused. Harry came to stand between them. He turned first to Ron and said, "Good fight mate, but she's right. You shouldn't try to hit a man in the head once he is down. That's just fighting dirty."

Ron looked taken aback, but nodded and mumbled an apology. Then Harry turned to face her and almost crashed into her again. She had come closer to hear what Ron said and hadn't realized that she would be directly in Harry's way nor had she given any thought to the idea that he might scold her too. She found herself almost nose to nose with him again, just like in the bookstore. Only this time she saw his eyes darken from their regular green to a rich emerald and heard his quiet but sharp intake of breath. She wanted to follow that breath into him and she forgot that Ron and Ginny were even in the room. It was just her and her Harry in that one second of time. Then he backed up looking sheepish and told her that she needed to make sure that she always maintained focus when in the middle of a fight.

She nodded dumbly and wondered what had just happened. She apologized to him for tripping him and then went to Ron and apologized for tossing him over her head. He laughed and hugged her to him. He reached out a hand for Harry to shake and she offered hers to Ginny. All of them were laughing and Ginny said that she should shake Harry's hand too since they had gotten into a scuffle as well. Harry offered her his hand and she shook it—still giggling about the silliness of it all.

Both of them lingered before letting go. She looked up at him and she knew in that moment that he felt the electricity too.


End file.
